Break Through The Surface
by NiklausBarbie
Summary: Set at Mystic Falls High, post 4x19. Non-humanity Elena unexpectedly runs into Alaric before class. A one-shot that turned into a multichapter fic!


_Notes: This was born from a__ random story that played itself out in my head while I was writing an essay.  
This is T-rated. Possibly M for following chapters._

___My first Eleric fic ever by the way. __I ship them with all my heart hard and they make me go all feelsy. Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the characters and names associated with it._

* * *

_**Break Through The Surface**_

* * *

Elena headed towards the history classroom. She knew she was out at least half an hour earlier than usual, but perhaps she could grab someone to eat before the bell would ring. The corridors were unusually empty. Nothing to see and nothing to eat.

Just when the bored vampire was strolling by the entrance to the second floor where they used to have history before Alaric Saltzman was hired, a slight scent of fresh human blood reached her nostrils. Elena vampspeeded a few metres forward with ease, aiming to just walk nonchalantly out in front of her victim when he or she headed by her hiding place. She snuck in behind a locker and waited.

Steps were approaching. The steps of someone who lately had returned from a pure hell; someone who despite everything walked with head held high, accompanied by a familiar sound of well-worn sneakers.

As her victim was passing Elena focused on her supernatural abilities, ready to enjoy the pleasure of feeding. She revealed herself all of a sudden. With mouth opened to hiss another one of her careless curses, she ended up gasping in what, when she had her emotions turned on, used to be called astonishment.

Elena looked up at the rugged face of a tall, dark and charismatic man. She was totally taken aback by surprise, smiling into his hazel eyes, breathing heavily. "_Alaric_."

"Elena." As her name escaped his tongue, he reached out to hug her. She crouched and turned away, leaving her former guardian with a confused expression upon his face.

"Is it really you?" she questioned harshly. He nodded. "Of course it is Silas playing with my head. It's always him, just that it haven't happened to me until now," Elena said to herself. She turned to Alaric, screaming: "Silas, get out of my head! I said: _Get. out. of. my. head_!"

Nothing happened. No winds, flickering lights or unexplainable noises. Only silence. Alaric was standing in the same spot, a few sunrays reflecting a glitter of gold strikes in his hair.

"It really _is_ me."

"No. I don't believe you. It can't be, impossible. _Prove it to me_." Elena's voice broke as she was speaking. She wanted to believe that he was back. She wanted to go back to living in a dysfunctional family and forget about everything she had been through the last year. But she was afraid to give in to feelings. She could not handle any more misery. Enough.

"Come here then, Elena."

Alaric lead her inside his usual classroom. He closed the door as Elena had walked in and now was watching him. "Jeremy's first essay was connected with vampires, history is not your worst subject but you have a C, and…" - he pulled out the desk drawer - "this is the remains of my daydrinking supply and I suppose Damon has shoved down at least half of it for himself."

"Don't drag Jeremy into this! Silas would mention Jeremy because he was one of The Five, and why should I believe someone talking about Jeremy's vampire essays? … Sorry, Silas. I'm not into your bluff," Elena said. Her eyes were black by hate and distrust.

Alaric feared nothing. He walked up to her, put his hands on her shoulders and decided to try to softly break through her shell.

"Listen, Elena. I know you don't believe me. You have the right to do so, I know what you have been going through. I was with you in every moment of your hard times of loss, grieveing and denial… Love, happiness…"

Elena's facial expression changed from disgusted to nearly sad. She closed her eyes for a split second, trying to find comfort in Alaric's voice. Opening eyes, she almost smiled.

"So, how can I prove to you that I am me? And that I'm the human version of myself?"

The girl shrugged. Alaric glanced around the room for something useful, ending up with eyes on his wrist.

"Vampires cannot drink witches' blood, you will throw it up. So if I _am_ Silas, it means I'm a witch and my blood can't be digested. If I'm _not_ - I'm just the old lost cause you used to share dinner table with." Alaric smiled. Elena watched him skeptically as he took a glass and a sharp needle, about to give her a few drops of blood off of his wrist.

"No, cold blood's no good. I have to feed from you." He looked at her, grinning, as if he was living the most awkward moment in years to come.

"Come on, don't just stand there. Give me your wrist!"

Another nod. She inhaled the strong and life-giving smell of blood as he came closer. As Alaric stretched out a hand to her, he was standing so near her that she could recognize his perfume, the same old one he used to wear when he dated aunt Jenna.

Elena remembered how much she secretly used to like sniffing that perfume's scent when she had helped Meredith Fell and Alaric folding clothes at home. _Home_… Now she had no home, but a hoard of vivid memories of how many smiles and breakdowns the two of them had shared in that house. She was homeless, but no longer on her own.

She took his hand, put it close to her mouth, almost kissed the wrist before sinking her teeth into it.

"A-aah. Ah…" Alaric halfly gasped, halfly moaned in pain when a pair of sharp fangs pierced his skin. Once begun, she couldn't seem to stop. "Elena, it's enough. Stop!" She had a hard time pulling away. His blood was healing her and it was, to be honest, the most delicate meal she had eaten since she was turned.

She finished, licked her lips and wiped the last blood off of her own fingers. She hugged him. "Thank you, Ric."

"You're welcome, Elena," he answered. Still she had one arm around his neck and was now biting the other to heal him. "Here. Drink." He hesitated.

"I said _drink_. It will heal you."

Something in Elena's body had changed. She felt relieved, relaxed and gave in when he drank the healing drops from her. Right before he let go of her, a moan left Elena's lips and she shivered down the spine. She _felt_… And she felt _alive_.

She pulled him close to herself and cupped hands around his cheeks, looking deeply into his kind eyes. "You brought me back, Ric," Elena whispered.

"What?" He gripped one of the hands and pulled it away.

"I have been living in an evil-vampire bubble since Jeremy died. You pulled me away from the edge. I feel. Ric, _I feel_!" she giggled, emotions all over the place. "But you didn't know, did you?"

Alaric shook his head. "How do you feel, Elena? What kind of feelings?" He glanced at the big clock above the desk. Ten to nine. He had to prepare for class.

"Normal feelings, human feelings. And it's amazing!"

Happy Elena lay a hand on Alaric's chest, where she knew his heart was beating underneath the moss green shirt's fabric and his skin's surface. His eyes were still focused on the ticking clock, smiling distractedly at her.

She managed to regain his attention by caressing his cheek softly, with her free hand. They both were clearly touched by the situation and they remained silent, close to each other. Elena had a hard time fighting the tension between them. She knew the thoughts that were running through her head was completely insane. He had been a father figure for her, a legal guardian with responsibilities and with rights to live a normal family life with children and a loving girlfriend. She could not be both.

"_Stop it, 'lena. Was that bloodsharing really necessary? I'm supposed to be a role model for younger kids and pass by with good morals…" _Elena lectured herself inside her head. _"But damn, here I am completely alone with this hot teacher I was crushing on a couple of years ago. Did those feelings even go away, no? I mean we were even living in the same house.. added to that, he's obviously a keeper. Oh, I am so stupid if I just let go!"_

Alaric admired Elena's eyes and wiped away her brown bangs. He could read that she was holding back something, from her flickering look upon him and how she seemed nervous. What was going on? He had no idea, but all he could think of was that he did not want to leave Elena again. Not in any way whatsoever.

Elena could not stop what was about to happen, nor did she want to. Her eyes followed every movement of Alaric's lips as he breathed. When he then bit his lower one, he finally noticed Elena's hungry glances.

Their lips met before any of them wanted to remember that they were challenging a no-no. Alaric broke the ice and sat down on the nearest desk, Elena on his lap returning French kisses with a passion so strong that only a vampire's senses and heightened emotions could act it out. She was the one leading him on, and he admitted to himself that the fact that she now was a vampire turned him on. It reminded Alaric of his own past as an Original; how Elena had been connected with him back then and how they now were twined together by their own will in an even stronger bond.

The reckless vampire girl did not seem to care about that class would start in five minutes. She was consumed by her humanity, not thrilled by school at all. When she slid a hand along the waistline of his jeans, Alaric grabbed it and held it down, as he immediately pulled back from exploring her mouth. Elena's eyes were sparkling with love and they both smiled as the instant arousal disappeared.

"Class starts soon, you have to leave."

Alaric was buttoning his shirt and tried to unwrinkle it, without success. Elena nodded, knowing that she owed him a payback for the delay.

"See you in history, then!" she said playfully as she ruffled her hair, put on the leather jacket and walked out of the classroom with the bag in her hand.

"See you in history," Alaric answered to the closed door. He sighed in relief as Elena left. It was impossible to tell from his face what he was thinking. One thing was sure: Alaric Saltzman could not remember the last time he had been looking forward to having a class. Today was the big day. He was back from the dead, finally able to _feel_ alive.


End file.
